Parce que nous sommes frères
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Pain a envoyé Itachi et Kisame enquêter sur une mystérieuse organisation criminelle aux desseins obscurs. Mais la mission se corse très vite lorsqu'Itachi se rend compte que la cible de ce groupe naissant n'est autre que son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiwa. PAS D'INCESTE


_Titre : Parce que nous sommes frères_

_Personnages : Fic centrée sur Itachi, mais il partage la vedette avec Sasuke et Kisame ici; il y aura aussi bien sûr l'équipe de Sasuke et, un peu moins présents mais importants tout de même, les membres de l'Akatsuki en général._

_Genres : Drame, Aventure, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort._

_Rating : T (pour scènes violentes ), ne convient pas du tout aux plus jeunes d'entre vous à qui je demande gentiment de bien vouloir passer leur chemin. _

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages, même mon cher Itachi, ne m'appartiennent. Masashi Kishimoto, auteur de Naruto, est le digne possesseur de ces personnages, même si j'aimerais beaucoup les louer à l'occasion. _

_Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai mis Romance, dans les genres plus haut. Je tiens à préciser de nouveau qu'il n'y aura pas d'inceste, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aime pas ça. Par contre, il y aura plusieurs couples, mais je préfère vous laisser la surprise (c'est ainsi que je fonctionne, comme ça vous ne savez pas à l'avance quelles relations vont aboutir à quelque chose : ça met un peu de suspense supplémentaire). Juste... au moins un couple sera composé de deux hommes, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, désolée pour vous. Néanmoins, la romance n'est pas le plus important, ici, alors je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire quand même ^^._

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter pour l'instant, si ce n'est vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et espérer que mon texte vous plaise. Juste : ne vous fiez pas à la première partie du récit (rassurez-vous, cette partie est relativement courte). Vous ne verrez peut-être pas bien son utilité maintenant, mais cette scène fait écho à une autre scène du récit qui apparaît bien plus tard. Alors, s'il vous plaît, lisez le chapitre complet avant d'abandonner._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Assis sur un rocher, il regardait le ciel.<p>

Les nuages formaient comme une mer d'un gris terne, si lisse qu'on aurait pu croire à une seule masse qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle était tellement compacte qu'on pouvait la contempler des heures sans jamais percevoir les rayons du soleil, et la terre était le reflet glacé de cet horizon déprimant d'unicité.

Sous ce ciel, nichée entre deux hautes montagnes, la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Les vives couleurs dont elle s'était parée lors de l'automne avaient laissé la place à un manteau glacial, immaculé comme les nuages qui surplombaient la vallée, un manteau qui étouffait le moindre son et qui contribuait à conférer au lieu une atmosphère aseptisée de toute émotion.

Mais il y avait ces yeux.

Ces yeux d'un pourpre étonnant, qui fixaient le ciel, qui semblaient regarder beaucoup plus loin que ce que le contour du spectacle qui s'offrait à leur vision autorisait. Ils avaient beau êtres aussi glacés en apparence que la neige qui maculait le paysage, ils possédaient un magnétisme si puissant qu'ils auraient attiré même l'attention des enfants les plus dissipés. On aurait dit un océan de sang dans lequel on aurait voulu se plonger, sans aucune hésitation, jusqu'à s'y noyer, sans jamais toutefois en atteindre le fond, sans jamais découvrir d'où venait cette souffrance profonde qui transperçait le masque d'impassibilité et que seuls les plus fins observateurs pouvaient déceler. Cette douleur était comme une flèche; une flèche à la pointe acérée et empoisonnée qui meurtrissait le coeur de l'homme en permanence. Et il ne pouvait que tenter en vain de l'ignorer, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette souffrance le quitterait un jour, alors qu'il savait que le poison s'était déjà répandu en lui et qu'il continuerait de le torturer, même si la flèche était ôtée. Il aurait voulu être aussi calme et paisible que ce ciel qu'il fixait de ses yeux pourpres. Mais il ne pouvait que lui renvoyer un reflet, une pâle imitation de cette impassibilité de glace qui ne parvenait pas à tromper sa douleur.

Un vent frais se leva, faisant voler ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit et les pans de sa cape si reconnaissable. Il apporta avec lui des cris perçants qui déchirèrent le silence et brisèrent la torpeur qui régnait dans ce paysage monochrome. Les yeux de l'homme s'animèrent un instant, fixant un rapace qui planait quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de lui. Les ailes tendues, le bec légèrement incliné vers le sol, il scrutait la terre avec attention. Le vent ébouriffa un instant les plumes à l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il plongeait brusquement vers les arbres.

L'homme suivit l'oiseau du regard, et la mélancolie présente dans le sien se renforça encore davantage. Le faucon s'évanouit comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple illusion venant troubler un instant l'atmosphère oppressante d'un matin d'hiver. Les yeux pourpres de l'homme fixèrent encore longtemps le point où l'animal avait disparu, l'expression indéchiffrable, le front juste légèrement plissé, comme rendu soucieux par quelque chose, perdu dans ses pensées les plus secrètes.

Il ne détourna le regard que lorsqu'une voix l'appela, et on aurait juré, à sa bouche aux bords légèrement repliés et à ses yeux presque douloureux, qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un.

Une fois de plus.

* * *

><p>Un vent frais s'engouffra entre les arbres, faisant voleter quelques flocons comme un enfant qui aurait soufflé sur de la poudre. La neige retomba sur des empreintes encore fraîches. Des pas humains.<p>

Quatre silhouettes sombres se mouvaient dans un coin de cette immense forêt, silencieuses comme des ombres, les pans de leur cape noire voletant derrière elles, portées par le vent au souffle glacé qui les faisait frissonner, transperçant leurs vêtements comme des pics de glace. Les échos de leur course effrénée étaient étouffés par le pâle manteau neigeux qui recouvrait le sol et seule leur respiration saccadée venait troubler le silence.

Un faucon poussa alors un cri perçant, passant à quelques mètres au-dessus du groupe, battant puissamment des ailes. L'une des silhouettes leva la tête pour observer l'oiseau qui volait, un petit animal frétillant dans la gueule, dans la même direction qu'eux. Son capuchon glissa et, l'espace d'un instant, un visage angélique à la peau pâle, aux yeux d'un noir profond et aux cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit, hérissés comme des plumes à l'arrière de la tête, apparut. Le vent mordit cette peau douce à découvert et le jeune homme frissonna, rabattant sa capuche d'un geste vif avant de reporter son attention sur son chemin.

Les ninjas continuèrent leur course effrénée, s'arrêtant à peine une fois de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils lançaient de fréquents regards derrière eux et scrutaient les environs sans discontinuer, tournant vivement la tête à chaque petit bruit, même le plus infime, qui parvenait à leurs oreilles malgré la couche de neige étouffante. Aucun d'eux n'osait troubler le silence oppressant, craignant sans doute d'attirer leurs poursuivants.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un des membres trébucha et s'arrêta soudain, haletant, que le groupe stoppa net, guettant les alentours, l'oreille aux aguets, de la vapeur s'échappant de leurs lèvres gercées.

« Je... je n'en peux plus, murmura la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée, le dos voûté et les mains appuyées contre ses cuisses, la tête légèrement penchée vers le sol, visiblement éreintée. »

Elle possédait une longue chevelure rousse et des yeux calculateurs. Aucun de ses compagnons ne réagit à ses mots mais leurs regards trahirent une certaine contrariété mêlée d'anxiété. L'homme aux yeux et aux cheveux sombres demanda d'un ton calme :

« Tu peux scanner les alentours, Karin ? »

Ses pupilles étaient à présent cernés d'une teinte rouge sang.

La femme, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, se redressa péniblement et se concentra un instant, les mains jointes. Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité, elle déclara d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

« Quelqu'un me bloque. Ils ne sont pas loin. Je dirais qu'ils doivent se trouver dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres, maximum cinq. Personne ne peut contrer mon pouvoir s'il se trouve à plus de cinq kilomètres de l'endroit où je suis.

– Tu peux dissimuler notre présence ? s'enquit un de ses compagnons, un homme à la musculature imposante et aux cheveux ardents, semblables à des flammes, hérissées sur sa tête.

– Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, Jûgo. S'ils comptent parmi leur rang un ninja sensoriel capable de me bloquer, alors il y a fort à parier qu'ils peuvent nous repérer, et ce malgré mon pouvoir. »

Il y eut un silence, seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations saccadées. L'air sembla encore se rafraîchir tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience que leurs poursuivants pouvaient les surprendre à tout moment, surgissant de derrière un arbre, fendant l'air de leurs lames acérées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sasuke ? demanda le quatrième homme, une personne aux cheveux blancs et aux dents pointues évoquant vaguement celles d'un piranha.

– Sans Karin, c'est du suicide, déclara le beau brun, sans se départir de son calme. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à nous retrouver, et nous ne sommes plus en état de nous déplacer convenablement, de toute façon. Préparez-vous au combat. Formez un cercle autour de Karin. (il se tourna alors vers elle) Tu nous soigneras si on se fait blesser. Et continue de dissimuler notre présence, on ne sait jamais : nous n'aurons peut-être pas à nous battre. »

Mais personne n'y croyait véritablement.

Il dégaina un long katana à la pointe effilée, l'air grave et concentré. L'homme aux dents pointues brandit une large épée devant lui, également très attentif au moindre son suspect, et Jûgo se prépara au combat, les poings brandis, les sourcils froncés, guettant les alentours. Entre eux, Karin ferma les yeux et visualisa son chakra et celui de ses compagnons. Leurs flammes vacillantes la firent légèrement trembler tandis qu'elle prenait conscience qu'ils étaient presque à sec. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa joue pâle et elle s'appliqua à dissimuler ce chakra si faible, même si elle devinait aisément que cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Autour d'eux, la forêt était plus silencieuse que jamais, les englobant dans une atmosphère de mort. Cette situation se prolongea, s'étira tellement dans le temps qu'il devint bientôt impossible de mesurer celui-ci. L'attente, cruelle, de l'arrivée du prédateur par les proies, sembla ainsi durer une éternité. Tous leurs sens en alerte, ils attendaient, debout dans la neige, frigorifiés malgré l'épaisseur de leurs capes, les doigts bleutés et tremblants à cause de ce qu'ils espéraient être un effet du froid mais qui n'était en fait qu'une manifestation de la peur qu'ils essayaient en vain de réprimer. Pour se montrer forts.

Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées, qui apparurent autour d'eux. Huit ombres qui les encerclaient, la démarche sûre et tranquille, ce qui témoignait de leur confiance en eux et en leur supériorité au combat.

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo se raidirent tandis que l'un des hommes ôtait son capuchon, révélant un visage pointu aux yeux froids et cruels et au rictus effrayant. Un homme qui les dévisageait comme si, pour lui, ils n'avaient été que du gibier. Ce rictus fit frémir Karin. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle commençait à trembler de manière incontrôlable. En effet, leurs agresseurs, n'ayant plus aucune raison de contrer le pouvoir de la jeune femme, avaient arrêté de la bloquer. Elle pouvait sentir leur chakra. Un mélange écœurant de noirceur et de force. Une combinaison effrayante. Et surtout, elle put voir que leurs ennemis étaient quasiment gonflés à bloc, avec une perte minime, sans doute utilisée pour les repérer, elle et ses compagnons.

C'était la fin.

Il leur était impossible de lutter dans ses conditions. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était espérer qu'on les tue rapidement, ce qui, au vu du rictus sadique qu'arborait leur poursuivant, ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Cet homme fit un pas dans leur direction et, inconsciemment, Karin l'imita, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui, se retrouvant presque dos à dos avec Suigetsu. Elle sentit à travers ses vêtements qu'il tremblait légèrement. Elle essaya de se persuader que ce n'était là qu'un effet du froid, mais la peur qui l'assaillait refusa de décroître.

Le rictus de l'homme s'élargit et il lança, d'une voix glacée mais emplie d'une excitation palpable :

« Il semblerait que les oiseaux se soient laissés prendre au piège dans la cage. Je suis navré mais ce petit jeu du chat a cessé, et vous allez vous faire plumer, mes petits. »

Et il avait raison. Ils étaient comme des oiseaux en cage. Sans défense. Se préparant à être déchiqueter par les griffes de leurs prédateurs.

* * *

><p>« Itachi, tout va bien ? »<p>

Il détacha les yeux de la mer de nuages au-dessus de sa tête et se tourna vers son compagnon, un homme à la peau bizarrement bleue qui le dévisageait d'un air étrange.

« Je réfléchissais, murmura le ninja aux yeux rouge sang. Ce n'est pas important, Kisame. »

Il descendit prestement du rocher sur lequel il était assis, l'expression indéchiffrable. Son compagnon soupira, se demandant comme souvent ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son partenaire si distant. Il lui avait semblé discerner, quelques instants plus tôt, une ombre s'étendre dans les yeux d'Itachi, et une lueur légèrement mélancolique danser dans son regard. Mais il avait du rêver. Personne, à sa connaissance, n'était aussi froid et inexpressif que son compagnon, à tel point que Kisame se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas affaire à une machine programmée pour le combat plutôt qu'à un être humain.

Le ninja de Kiri décida d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu, puisque Itachi, s'il avait véritablement éprouvé un sentiment proche de la tristesse, ne paraissait pas disposé à lui faire partager le cours de ses pensées, et en vint directement au sujet qui les préoccupait tous deux :

« J'ai repéré une piste, déclara-t-il avec une certaine fierté. Il n'y a aucun doute : il s'agit bien des hommes que nous recherchons. Ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt, mais leur trace est encore fraîche, et ils ne doivent pas être loin. On peut les rattraper si on se dépêche.

– Parfait, approuva Itachi. Quelle direction ? »

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, se mouvant à la manière d'ombres, silencieuses et agiles, le vent sifflant à leurs oreilles, Itachi brisa la glace qui les enveloppait dans un dernier avertissement :

« Fais bien attention, Kisame. Nos adversaires ne sont pas n'importe qui. Si un affrontement devait avoir lieu, il ne faudrait surtout pas les sous-estimer, ou nous le regretterions. Alors on se débrouille pour arriver sans trop attirer l'attention, on enlève un des membres de cette fichue organisation et on rentre vite fait au repère, bien compris ? »

Cette _fichue organisation_...

Kisame repensa à toutes les informations qu'ils avaient amassées sur leurs adversaires, aux conseils de leur chef, Pain, qui avait bien insisté sur la force de leurs ennemis et sur le caractère _extrêmement_dangereux de la mission. Il se demanda avec un semblant d'appréhension quel genre d'individus pouvait à ce point inquiéter le chef de l'organisation criminelle la plus crainte de l'univers shinobi.

Itachi s'arrêta brusquement, faisant signe à Kisame de l'imiter. Tandis que son compagnon le dévisageait d'un air interrogateur, le ninja aux longs cheveux noirs plissa les yeux, détaillant un ensemble de points sombres à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Là-bas..., murmura le nukenin. Il y a quelqu'un. »

Il bondit avec l'agilité d'un chat sur la branche d'un arbre voisin et, malgré sa carrure impressionnante, son partenaire fut son reflet exact. Telles deux ombres, ils sautèrent de branche en branche, se rapprochant sans un bruit du lieu qui les intéressait, Itachi en tête, ses cheveux fins et soyeux portés par le vent.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, ils ralentirent le rythme, se faisant plus silencieux que jamais. Des éclats de voix et des cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles tandis qu'ils progressaient toujours plus, essayant de se montrer les plus discrets possible, sachant que leurs vies étaient en jeu. Ils virent distinctement douze silhouettes se découper sur la blancheur immaculée de la neige. Certaines d'entre elles étaient écroulées par terre, visiblement mal en point, et les deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki comprirent qu'un affrontement venait d'avoir lieu.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient un arbre à la périphérie de la scène, Itachi fit signe à Kisame de s'arrêter. D'un bond souple, agile et silencieux, le shinobi rejoignit son partenaire qui l'interrogea du regard.

« Que fait-on ? murmura Kisame d'un ton si faible qu'Itachi lut ses paroles sur ses lèvres. »

Un des nombreux avantages du sharingan.

Quand à Itachi, il répondit d'une voix presque aussi faible, mais néanmoins assez sonore, pour que son compagnon puisse l'entendre :

« On attend de voir ce qui va se passer. On repère les membres de l'organisation qui nous intéresse et, le plus discrètement possible, dès que l'un d'eux s'écarte un peu du groupe, on l'enlève. Puis on part sans se faire repérer par ses compagnons, on rejoint le repère nord de l'Akatsuki et on l'interroge. Une fois les informations amassées, on contactera notre chef ou on infiltrera nous-mêmes le repaire, selon sa dangerosité. »

Au sol, tous les combattants, à l'exception d'un homme aux cheveux grisâtres qui semblait donner des ordres, étaient emmitouflés dans une cape sombre, le visage dissimulé par une capuche. Ce ninja paraissait appartenir à un ensemble composé de huit nukenins qui encerclaient un groupe de quatre shinobis, la plupart à terre, dos à dos, la tête tournée vers ceux qui semblaient être leurs ennemis. L'un des ninjas cerné saisit dans sa main droite un long katana à la pointe effilée et chargea ses assaillants. Quelque chose dans sa démarche était cependant peu naturel et, à quelques pas de ses adversaires, l'homme vacilla, portant sa main gauche à son flan avec brusquerie. D'un geste vif, adroit et précis, une des silhouettes encapuchonnées para sa lame avec une épée et l'envoya valser à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

Le shinobi tomba lourdement dans la neige, celle-ci étouffant le bruit de sa chute. Il était plié en deux par la douleur, alors que son arme effectuait un vol plané et tombait à quelques mètres de sa main.

Inaccessible.

Les yeux pourpres d'Itachi avaient suivi la scène avec cette impassibilité qui était la sienne, et seul son corps, tendu comme un arc prêt à tirer, trahissait son extrême concentration. Kisame devina à sa posture qu'il recherchait avidement une brèche, une faille qui aurait pu leur permettre de s'immiscer incognito et de repartir avec l'un d'entre eux sans être repérés. Il comprit, aux lèvres soudain légèrement pincées de son compagnon, qu'il leur serait ardu d'agir selon le plan prévu et surtout, il sentit qu'un affrontement était inévitable.

Il vit la bouche de son compagnon s'entrouvrir légèrement tandis que ces mots franchissaient ses minces lèvres :

« On attend qu'un maximum de combattants soient à terre, et on intervient. »

Un son à peine audible, porté aux oreilles du déserteur par le souffle léger du vent. Kisame acquiesça lentement, porta presque inconsciemment la main au manche de son épée, près au combat, l'ombre d'un rictus éclairant un instant son visage tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Un des ninjas membre du cercle s'avança soudain vers les quatre shinobis, et ce fut à cet instant que l'accident arriva et que tout bascula. L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa proie, étendue dans la neige fraîche, visiblement blessée et désarmée, lorsque celle-ci tenta en vain de se relever, titubant toujours plus à chaque désastreuse tentative. Le shinobi fondait sur elle comme un oiseau de proie, et elle ne fut hélas pas assez rapide pour esquiver le coup. Un mouvement brusque, puissant. En pleine cage thoracique. Si l'homme ne cria pas de douleur, ce fut parce que son souffle coupé l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Il tomba lourdement à terre, la tête renversée, secoué de tremblements.

Sa capuche glissa, abandonnant à la morsure du vent une peau pâle, douce et fine comme de la soie, ainsi que les pointes foncées de cheveux ébouriffés à la manière de plumes, et des iris d'un noir insondable.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent et son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il découvrait avec stupeur l'identité du shinobi à terre.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bon, ce n'était qu'un chapitre de démarrage, alors il vous a peut-être paru un peu long, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse, ou tout du moins qu'elle attise chez vous un intérêt suffisant pour lire le chapitre 2 (et m'écrire une review, qui sait ?). Il est probable que cette fic fasse plus de sept chapitres, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'attendrai les dix, tout dépendra de mon inspiration du moment et du plaisir que j'éprouve à écrire cette fic. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus sur mon histoire car ce serait gâcher le suspense. J'espère juste encore une fois que vous avez bien aimé et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite.<em>


End file.
